This invention relates to pressurized plastic containers that have enhanced barrier performance and methods to provide said containers and to the coatings. The enhanced barrier performance is obtained by application of inorganic coatings to the external surface of the container. The coatings exhibit enhanced adhesion relative to prior art coatings.